muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heparin
=2011= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Muv-Luv Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 02:02, August 5, 2011 Sup bro When you have some time feel go ahead and delete the headchomp page, I derped and didn't notice the chomp page and renamed Headchomp to H, sorry bout that. =2012= Main Page Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm from the Wikia Community Development Team. I love this wiki and you guys are doing a fantastic job. Since Muv-Luv is going to be an anime soon, you guys can expect to get a lot more visitors, which is great! I think it would be ideal to prepare for the new attention the wiki will get by giving it a bit of a makeover. I've worked on many manga/anime wikis in the past like Fractale and Ouran High School Host Club. I'd love the chance to help this one out to be as good as it can get, with a new skin, more colorful main page and news/twitter/blog feeds as well as a poll. Does that sound good to you? LexiLexi 21:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Please Respond. Next time you're around, could you possibly add some admins to the Wiki to make certain things more autonomous? Great, thanks. AgroTC 01:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Undo Please, if you happen to find the time, kindly undo the horrendous damage that miss LexiLexi has done to the wiki, and appoint some more admins in case something like this happens again. Also, please ban LexiLexi from editing this wiki if you can. Thanks for everything. Blood-1 02:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Changes Hi! I apologize if the changes made weren't to your liking. I would be happy to get the input of the community and work with you guys in whatever way you thought would be best. LexiLexi 18:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hi! I saw your comment on my talk page from 2 weeks ago. I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I appreciate you being open to some main page changes and I want to make sure I work with you and the community to do something that highlights the great new Muv Luv Total Eclipse coming out, but also keeps the community happy. I'm sorry if this was upsetting to the community- that was obviously never my intention. Do you have any specific suggestions? Unfortunately I don't think the skin/color scheme can be changed for specific pages, so I understand that a color scheme that only works with one part of the franchise might be problematic for the main page :) Just let me know what you were thinking of so we can highlight the cool new stuff and still keep the community happy and editing. Hope to hear back from you. LexiLexi (talk) 23:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, that's very helpful of you. I'd be happy to do a sandbox. Do you have any preferences for color schemes or images you'd like to have? LexiLexi (talk) 17:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi! So, I think there is a different Com Dev expert who can help you out and create the sandbox. If you want to talk about the sandbox, it would be a good idea to put a request here. JoePlay will be happy to help you. Thanks! LexiLexi (talk) 23:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Heparin. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I'm not exactly sure what you mean by "installing a sandbox" so please elaborate, and I'll be happy to help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Such a page exists on every wiki by default, called Sandbox. For this wiki, it's located at Muv-Luv Wiki:Sandbox. Feel free to delete and replace the default text and begin testing things. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, the theme designer obviously applies to the whole wiki, but any changes you make are previewed in real time on the screen before saving, so that's sort of a sandbox. If that's not good enough for what you're wanting to do, you could create your own new "sandbox" wiki (by clicking the 'Start a wiki' button at the top of the page) and try out different themes that way without affecting the theme here on this wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::If you decide you no longer want to use the sandbox wiki you create, go to Special:Contact/close-wiki on the sandbox wiki and explain the reason in the form provided. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey Herapin can you delete this comment please on http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/F-15_Eagle?&cb=4841 Is anyone sure that the type-89 "Kagerou" actually used the CIWS-1A instead of the CIWS-65 PB Knife or the CIWS-1B? Just trying to make sure. I accidently commented w/o my account. You're an admin right? Thank you theuknownfireni (talk) 07:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) The Role of Blogs Lately, the blog feature is becoming pretty popular, but I'm a bit concerned that I might be spamming up the wiki activity page with comments and such. I've been working on a Muv Luv fan VN project using the blog feature, which I plan on updating pretty frequently, and can see it quickly generating lots of comments from anon users. Is this a problem? I would think any activity is a good thing, but if needed I can take it to blogger and keep Muv-Luv Wiki clean. Unin (talk) 13:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Anime episodes I'm going to start this series soon and was considering episode summaries. The anime page has a table with basic information but extended synopses would probably benefit from longer articles. I am not sure what naming format would be ideal here. We could use episode 1, episode 2, etc. but I don't know if 'episode' is a term that might also be used for the game's storylines. Maybe anime episode 1? Ep 3 has a title like Verdant Yukon but I don't know if these titles might be based on the video games and might possibly be better off as a disambiguation page? Also confusing is when there are 2-parters. Like The Imperial Capital Burns is apparently a two-parter shared in the initial 2 eps. Not sure whether we should have a single article about 2-part storylines or if they are separate, what to add after the title to indicate that. +Y 21:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Mission sounds pretty cool, do you know if mission was used in the games? Never played. +Y 00:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Please reply,thank you. Hey Heparin,sorry for bothering you again.I was wondering if you can promote me to admin because I believe I can contribute a lot with my passion and knowledge of Muv-Luv and I visit this wiki regularly too. If you don't promote me,I will not get upset and hate on you, but I will simply wait and ask you an another time to ask you. theuknownfireni (talk) 09:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem,thank you for your reply!F-23FTW (talk) 07:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Infobox Regarding the character infobox templates, I realize we have two kinds: compare and contrast Yuuya's to Matsukaze's as an example. I was wondering if the template should include things like body size; it's either the same all across the board (Dare I call Kyouzuka fat?) or very vague descriptions that can be easily told from full-body shots. Same goes for hair and eye color when it's already in the picture. Perhaps they can be combined into "Distinguishing Features", which can either be left empty (in Yuuya/Matsukaze's case, but character quirks are welcome too), something more (In Christopher/Hibiki's case, "Scar on left temple" and "small-sized" respectively) or just dropped from the infobox entirely; that information can be gotten from the information bar's representative images and others, or included in the character description. Having a TSF section inside can go both ways, since most of the characters on the wiki have piloted two or more machines at one point of their lives. But things like callsigns are a bit nebulous, since Yuuya is the only character I can remember offhand that uses two, and the information would be more fitting on the pages of their military units. Any alternate suggestions for (or against) this change?Superior-chan (talk) 01:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the reply. Superior-chan (talk) 10:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you :) I am looking forward to contributing Yuskiman (talk) 05:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry, posted on your talk page by mistake when I meant to post on Blood-1's page.Wavehawk (talk) 01:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Character categories Should they be further divided into Category: Characters(Total Eclipse), Category: Characters(The Day After), Characters(Schwarzmarken)... and so on and so forth?Superior-chan (talk) 12:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to it. Thanks for the quick reply.Superior-chan (talk) 10:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Should I go full-on and just split the characters up? So instead of a character having the Character tag, Takeru would, for example, have his category tag as "Characters (Trilogy)", "Characters (The Day After)", and so on, or as "Characters (Extra)", "Characters (Unlimited)", "Characters (Alternative)", "Characters (Supplement)", "Characters (Altered Fable)", "Characters (The Day After). The original "Characters" tag is now an ultra-large category page that would split up a search into various sub-categories, and the only actual page in it is just "List of Characters in Muv-Luv", leaving that page for people who know the name but not the series to ctrl+f their way through. Or any other suggestions?Superior-chan (talk) 00:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) To add to the above, for the characters in Chronicles, do you want me to add them by eg. Category: Characters (Chronicles Atonement) or have a Category: Characters(Chronicles) done up first before splitting from there? Superior-chan (talk) 12:59, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Information about this wiki! Well, I am trying to write a brief summary about this wiki. Could you please answer me these questions: - Why did you opened this wiki? (I know it's a bit dump, but please answer it) - The main purpose of this wiki? - What is your vision of a Wiki member? - What is the exact date that Heparin and Argo TC became Admins? Thank you very much. Fireminer (talk) 09:53, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Also, I forgot to ask when was Blood-1 became an Admin? And are there any regulations? Fireminer (talk) 23:34, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you think we should open a contest to find an appropriate Logo for this Wiki? Logo! Sorry! So could you please put it on a blog? Fireminer (talk) 11:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Streamlining Well, could be much better, but that's for later when I'm sure people won't bitch about not having everything at the front page. Other than the first three, personally I would like to give each "Header-2" an image of its own, which would simply lead into a page that would explain, in more detail, the subgroups within them. Any thoughts, suggestions, and shootdowns for this, or is the current format okay? Superior-chan (talk) 04:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) forgot to log in http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.120.77.253 Can you delete all records of this IP on this site,appreciate it. F-23FTW (talk) 06:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Chatbox Permission to add one to the front page, based on user suggestion? Superior-chan (talk) 12:31, December 17, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________ Reposting here for your reading convenience: I'll step in here as I brought this up to Superior-chan. I was thinking about an IRC format. I see no need to take out the article comment feature as it is used frequently. I mean, the only purpose of the IRC is to form cohesion within the wikia and it's more simple to access rather than going to the certain article to another to comment or reply. That's my opinion on this. ''kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 00:14, December 18, 2013 (UTC) '' I've never used one, so I can offer very little on this. I assume that wikia has a function for that too, kind of like the Live Chat on the Gundam Wikia/Halo Nation. It appears on any page that's not the front page. Superior-chan (talk) 01:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I've added in the chat, for the time being. It's accessible on every article page except the Main. I'll cut the feature if it turns into a trollfest, but if you want to remove it for any reasons beforehand, go ahead. Deleting my old blog posts Hey, I was wondering if you can give me privileges to delete some of my old blogs posts because one of the users did bring that up as a concern because the blog category is filled up with my blogs. I'm not asking for admin status, just self-deleting privileges for my own comments and blogs. kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 01:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not trying to be greedy or anything but is it possible you can bump Superior-chan and I to moderator/admin status? We both come here daily and I haven't seen the other admins for a while. Also it's more convenient for me to delete my old blogs posts because I blog a lot here and I don't have to ask you each time. Please consider it. Thanks. kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 22:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Name order Seeing as how it current goes in Japanese order (family+given) I am wondering if we might potentially switch it up to given+family like many other wikis do? If I begin to type a link to "Mitsurugi" for example 4 names pop up. People will usually want to refer to a character by their given name and if they begin typing that, there is not always a redirect to the proper family name page. If we moved them to the flipped order this wouldn't be an issue. talk2ty 05:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, that's pretty interesting, did not even know there were official translations of the novels. So Takeru actually flipped to English order leading Kasumi to think Shirogane was his given name and Takeru was his family by mistake? talk2ty 15:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) : : Comment deletion Sorry for the fuss again, can you delete the comment made by http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.120.76.42 Thanks kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 11:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi, i just finished creating a table for this page and i was wondering if you're interested to use it. You can find it here. 01:15,6/15/2014